Postcards From Heaven
by MistOfHeaven
Summary: heard this song and though it would make a great fic to one of my fave couples SS/HG Read and review! also tell me what you think about a sequel?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am not JK Rowling.

Don't forget to RR!!!

I got this from "Postcards From Heaven" by the Blizzards. It is such a sad sad song if you ever have a chance to hear it.

i even made a little video...sorta...on youtube here is the link .com/watch?v=PQQBi4bR1Eg

enjoy and please review!!!

**Postcards From Heaven**

"INCENDIO!!!" the Death Eater in front of Hermione immediately burst into flames and she ran looking wildly about her.

Where WAS he!!! she just saw him and now she lost sight of him. She had to find him! If she didn't, she dreaded to think what might happen!

***the night before***

Hermione snuggled deeper into the arms of the man she loved. They held each other tightly not daring to speak. But Hermione couldn't keep quiet a moment longer.

"Severus I'm scared. What if something happens and I never see you again. I cant stand losing you." Hermione was crying. They had been secretly seeing each other for about a year now and Hermione Granger loved Severus Snape more then she could possible say.

"Hermione, love, its going to be alright. Just as long as Potter does what he needs to do everything will be okay. Don't worry. Soon this will be all over and we can start living our life. Together." he bent down to capture her lips with his own desperately trying to pour as much love as he could muster to show her he loved her.

And Hermione knew he loved her. She wasn't a fool. He was right though, once this war was over they could finally show the world how much they loved each other. Snape will prove himself innocent, and they will live happily together until the end of their days. They just needed to be strong.

"Severus, I love you. Make love to me. Please." and Severus did just that. He made love to her until the morning.

***end flash back***

the last thing she remember was him running to the Shrieking Shack. But she hadn't seen him after. Where was Severus! She was running again and just barely missing a green bolt of light that flashed past her. She turned to the source and yelled, "FURNUCULUS!!!" and the death eater started breaking out in angry boils all over his body. She turned to run.

After a couple of hours and Voldemort was dead, Hermione still continued to look for him. He had to be alive, he just had to! Where is he!

"HARRY" Hermione ran towards harry hoping he had seen her beloved. "Harry have you seen Sev- Snape?"

Harrys eyes became sad. "uh yea Hermione, about that, Voldemort...he...Nagini bit him and ..."

but Hermione wasn't listening anymore her world came crashing down around her and she struggled to breathe as her knees gave out.

"Hermione are you alright? Hermione?!" Harry shook her to get her attention.

"WHERE! Harry where is he!" she clutched his robes demanding to know where he was. "Harry where is Severus!"

"In the shrieking shack Hermione. Calm down. What is this all about?"

but Hermione just ignored him. She got up and ran as fast as her legs could run hoping, no, praying that if there was a God, Severus would be alive. He had to! He promised her that they were both going to live. They they would get married and raise a family! He cannot be dead.

She reached the shrieking shack and looked in every room until she saw him. Her heart stopped for what seemed an entire lifetime. She walked slowly not daring to breathe. She knelt down next to him. He looked as if he were sleeping, as if he would wake up any minute. He seemed peaceful. She saw the bit marks on his neck and knew he was dead. A sob broke from her throat and Hermione took him in her arms and held him close crying for the man she loved.

"Severus how could you! How could you leave me like this!"

Snape POV

Severus watched the scene before him wishing he could offer comfort. He tried to touch her. Tried to hold her. He wished he could feel her lips as she kissed his hair and his face. He wanted so bad to take her in his arms and tell her it would be OK.

_I touch your shaking hands_

_But it just doesn't make a difference_

_I watch you kiss my hair_

_Fall apart from sympathy_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I could not say goodbye_

_The way that you would have wanted_

_Under the darkest sky_

_I will be your shining light_

_And when you cannot catch your breath_

_You must try and not forget_

_That I'm still here_

_I'm the light that's surrounding you_

_every time your darkness comes_

_And I'm still here_

_These are postcards from heaven_

_Giving me a chance to say_

_Goodbye_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

he wished he could tell her not to cry. He wished he could kiss away the tears that wouldn't stop coming. He wished he could tell her he loved her one last time. And that everything was OK that she should go on with her life. He wished that he could have told the world that he loved Hermione Granger! He wished he could have been smarter and taken more precautions so that Hermione didn't have to suffer.

_No one could take from you_

_The memories and the legacies_

_Cursed by your broken soul_

_I will do my best to mend it_

_(Take me back into your arms_

_Take me back into your arms)_

_And when your anger takes it's toll_

_You may rise or you may fall_

_And I'm still here _

_I'm the light that's surrounding you_

_every time your darkness comes_

_And I'm still here_

_These are postcards from heaven_

_Giving me a chance to say_

_Goodbye_

he knew she would not forget him. He knew that he would never truly die. He just wished he could tell her to go on. To live life to the fullest. To find love again. He wished her happiness even though he knew that would not come for a very long time.

_While angels hang their heads in sorrow_

_I embrace the time I had with you_

_And I will always be beside you_

_Lift you up when life can help you_

_And though I cannot speak your name_

_Hold your hand or touch your skin_

_I'm still here_

_I'm the light that's surrounding you_

_every time you darkness comes_

_And I'm still here_

_These are postcards from heaven_

_So I've a chance to say goodbye_

_And I'm still here_

_I'm the hand that is touching you_

_every time you shed a tear_

_And I'm still here_

_I'm the air that you're breathing_

_Your heart that is beating_

_The pain that you're feeling_

_The love that fills your soul_

he didn't have much time left. He could feel it. So he mustered as much energy as he could and bent towards her. He brushed his ghostly lips against hers hoping she could feel even an ounce. And she did. He head jerked up and looked at him. She knew he was there even though she couldn't see him. She knew he loved her and she could feel that.

"Severus? I love you. I always will. Until my dying day I will always love only you."

Severus cried with her, and then he saw a bright light. But Hermione saw it too! And then she saw him. He looked at her with a sad face. "Hermione, I love you. Never forget that. Please do not mourn me to long. I want you to live your life. I will be waiting for you in heaven."

and with that he was gone. Hermine cried harder, harder, until she felt she could no longer cry anymore.

She would live just as Severus told her. She would live and when the time came for her to die, she would be reunited with her beloved for all eternity.

~fin~

AN:...ok tell me what you think. And be gentle. I cried as I was writing this. Let me know what you think. Also on a side note, "Elaina's Story" is postponed! I'm in a temporary writers block! Please don't hurt me! I promise once I figure out what I want to happen next ill update. Any way PLEASE review!!!


End file.
